


Lemon Love

by LemonSlicess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Clay - Freeform, DreamTeam, George - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSlicess/pseuds/LemonSlicess
Summary: Dream normally has nightmares, but tonight it seems to be different?Read on to investigate!v
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know ok? contact me: technoplane#1262 discord if u want suggestions put in lol
> 
> this aint finished pls know that

It was mid summer, same blast hot weather in Florida Dream accidentally broke his AC which means he would just roast in his room whilst recording,

Dream always had nightmares in this period of time, its been like that ever since he was a kid, but soon enough he got used to it, repeating and repeating it wouldn't stop, but this night seems to be different.

After finishing up a recording, he started texting George as the usual, then deciding to hop into a discord call, Dream, George and Sapnap would talk for ages on repeat, only if it lasted forever.

Soon they all went offline and all set off for bed, but there was a strange feeling that irritated dream, so by the time he waited for it to go away, it was around 7:30 in the morning, no sleep at all he check his phone to see what was going on, nothing, he went downstairs to get food, grilled cheese sandwich, quite the appetite he always said to himself, jokingly. He sent George a picture, bland no reply like usual since he wasn't awake at the time. Sapnap and Dream decided to play around with mods on a server that had been made for mods or training purposes. A while past and George got online and started playing with them. He finally saw the picture and replied "as the usual, ha." sent. Dream checked his phone and responded "yeah lol" George decided it would be funny to take a picture from a cursed angle and send it to him. Dream though to himself as he saw the photo "what the fuck." and then he decided to send him a cursed angle of his cat, Patches and sent it back to him, no reply, he was left on "open", not usual.


	2. Flight to Florida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George flies to Florida to meet Dream. What happens next?
> 
> vv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this tomorrow, don't worry. aha

It was a new day, 6pm. The 3 was on a call playing minecraft when Sapnap had to leave because of "family" they continued playing for a while he checked the time, again 8:30pm. Then Dream asked George if he wanted to come to Florida, without hesitation he accepted immediately, surprisingly it worked out. Dream booked the flight for George "15/12/20" Dream told him the date and George said, "sure" soon, this became true.

Flying wasn't easy for George, atleast. Scared of large, deep bodies of water really didnt help with a 9 hour flight just to see your friend for Christmas.

At Florida Dream gave George details to him, so he could find him, a little while passed and George eventually found the house. A large, 2 story engagement, it amused him, he knocked on the door a few times till it opened, to his surprise it took a while for him to answer soon, the door opened to a tall man to come out, and look at George. They both saw each other and realised, they finally met.


	3. It happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do i say? its the time that a little part gets put in :smirk:

They did a whole bunch of stuff over the holidays...ice skating, hiking, camping, adventuring and rock climbing and loads more..." _✓_ " George put, going down his bucket list, "nice" he hears behind him, a warm body comes around his waist Dream cuddles him from behind, George tries to ignore it but fails by falling asleep..  
  
George wakes up in a very comfy, white bed next to Dream, arms around him and everything. George wiggled his way out and got dressed, Dream woke and said " _good morning_ " George decided not to say anything but " _im just gonna some food if you want anything_ " he walked into the kitchen, " _wow_ " it was massive. George made eggs with toast, Dream made grilled cheese, Dream asked " _embarrassed?_ " George shook his head and stammered " _no_ " Dream laughed in disbelief " _yeah right_ " they ate up and head into the garden, they got into swimming trunks and dipped into the pool, deep George was clinging onto Dream, scared Dream laughed and swam around with George on his back. They got out a bit later and got changed, it was already night, they was swimming for a bit they headed into Dream's room LED lights and a double PC, they got onto there phones and soon got distracted.


	4. Media Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no but some nsfc (not suitable for children)

Both surprisingly come up to a account called, "DreamnotfoundNSFW" with a post underneath, of course, ew. Dream threw his phone and went to the kitchen, same with George but onto the couch. He watched a movie, Dream watched also sitting next to him, magically. A phew hours past and noises come from Georges phone realizing he didnt turn it off with the "NSFW" post on it,


End file.
